Offering Forever
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Sequel to Yesterday...read that first. Snippet “How dare you presume my feelings? How do you know I haven’t moved on? How do you know I don’t love him anymore?” She said turning her face to him. “I don’t know how you don’t see that you haven’t moved That


Offering Forever

Offering Forever

A/N: Hi again…This is a sequel chapter to the story Yesterday. If you haven't read it…go now and read it. I was asked by a reviewer to do a sequel. I said I would think about it…and well as you can tell I do pretty much anything my readers want. So this sequel is dedicated to Pau-0803. You all should thank her . I hope it's what you wanted.

PS. Mainly Hermione's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot and Ryan…

Hermione Granger was walking down the streets of Milan with her new boyfriend Ryan. Well he wasn't so new. They had been dating for a year now. He was a muggle-born like her and was a healer at St. Mungo's. He was tall and suave. Dark-haired with brilliant baby-blues. Smart and compassionate. He was everything a woman could want in a guy.

So they decided they would go on their first holiday together this summer. Ryan had took sometime and Hermione had sometime coming from her job as Editor of the Daily Prophet. Everything was going great for Hermione. She had her friends back and people of the wizarding world respected her. A man who practically worships the ground she walks on. Everything was perfect. She had everything…

Ok that was a complete lie. Hermione didn't have the one thing she lost eight years ago. The one person who could turn her life upside with a smile. Who made her feel unique and important. The one who made her feel loved. Hermione Granger didn't have Draco Malfoy.

When Graduation came the Professors couldn't decide on who to be valedictorian since her and Draco were neck to neck. They made them both do the speech. Having to stand that close to him after that night was torture. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Do anything to him, to see if his feelings would betray his words. But he was cold as ice. Worse than that. He went back to being the old Draco Malfoy. After the speech, she promptly went to the lavatory and threw up. Then she cried on her celebratory day. The day she was suppose to share with him.

She thought of him incessantly for five years. Until she decided to give up. Decided he was never going to come to his senses. Realizing she made the mistake of saying 'get out'. She knew he didn't want to leave her. There was some reason he thought he had to but he wasn't going to share it with her. He didn't give her the chance to say she doesn't care what others think as long as she had him.

So the last three years she was playing catch up with her friends and trying to date. She saw a bunch of guys and most of them lasted three months. All ending on the note that they just weren't Draco. Though she didn't tell them that. Ryan lasted the longest she guessed because she needed something work. She didn't want to end up alone so she was going to settle.

Hermione was smiling at Ryan because she thought he could be someone she wanted to marry. He would make a wonderful husband. Their kids would be good-looking and smart. He would love her until his last breath. The thing she was unsure about was, could she?

"What are you smiling for?" Ryan asked playfully.

"Just thinking your wonderful." She smiled back

"Aww I think your wonderful too. And beautiful. And smart. I love you."

Hermione's heart froze at that. First time he said that and her legs were itching to run. That wasn't how you were suppose to feel Hermione thought. But did she have a choice? No it wasn't like Draco was going to drop out of the sky.

"I love you too" Hermione said with a hollow heart.

Ryan smiled. "Where do you want to eat?

Glad he moved into a better subject, she answered. "Casanova Grill?"

He just nodded and lead them in the direction. Then all of sudden Hermione tripped on a raised cobblestone but she was caught. Not by Ryan though.

Hermione raised her head up to see steel grey eyes looking down at her. Her heart was thumping loudly for him. It hadn't seen him in real life for so long it was much better than before. His hair falling softly in front his eyes. His thin lips were still a pale pink and his skin still pure and translucent.

'_Damn. He looks magnificent' _Hermione was brought back to reality when Ryan spoke.

"Hey thanks man. You alright honey?" Ryan looked at her with concerned eyes with his soft blues. He stood her up straight.

"Yeah. That thing came out of no where." Hermione was avoiding eye contact with Draco.

Just the Ryan's beeper buzzed. The hospital gave it to him since he was a ob-gyn and in case they needed to reach him.

"Uh oh. Hermione I think I might have to leave you. Mrs.Grenier just went into labour and she has specific instructions. I'm the only one allowed to deliver for her. I'm really sorry." Ryan said sadly.

"It's ok. I understand. Go bring life into the world. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded.

"Ok then. Hey thanks again…?" Ryan was looking at Draco for an answer but Hermione provided it.

"It's Draco Malfoy. He's an acquaintance. We went to Hogwarts together."

"Oh cool. So then you guys can catch up and I will call you as soon as I am done Hermione. I love you" Ryan grabbed her by the face and kissed her chastely on her lips. Then he left.

Hermione was left alone with the man she dreamed of meeting again for so long. She had a million things that she wanted to say but none of them came to mind. She stood there looking at her shoes. Because if she looked at him, she would cry or breakdown. But as always Draco broke the silence.

"An acquaintance am I?" Draco said smiling. Like his eight years absence meant nothing at all. Things could go back to the way they were.

"Well what was I suppose to say? Ex-boyfriend? Ex Lover?" She said bitingly

"It would have been the truth"

"Oh and you are the King of Truth? You know all about telling the truth do you?"

Hermione chose that point to walk away from him. There was a little overpass over a near by river. She stood on it looking out on the river. Seeing people on boats. Mainly couples. It made her sick so she was about to turn but a familiar arm caught her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Looked at her with huge liquid grey's. Trying to convey to her that he was sorry.

"Now you're sorry. Now? You had eight fucking years to come after to me. You left me for what? Your're not married because I would have heard the announcement. You don't work at the Ministry, St. Mungo's or Hogwarts. You left me because you couldn't deal with insignificant people. People who didn't care for you like I did and you chose them over me. Me, who loved you through everything. Do you know what you did to me that night? I cried non stop over you. Seeing you at graduation was torture. To see you go back to being that racist idiot. To see you so numb. I thought about you every second for five years! Hoping you would come to your senses. That you would see that I never wanted you to leave. That I knew your answer was complete bull. So now you want to be sorry? Too late for that. I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm in love with someone else. I moved on." Hermione was shaking. She wanted to cry but she would not show him weakness. She'll do it in the hotel room later. She wrenched her hand from him and started to walk in the direction of the hotel.

"No you don't. No you haven't." Draco said so sure of himself. That he knew he was right.

Hermione stopped walking. Her back was still faced toward him. He was right of course, but how come he gets to be right about it? How can he think he could just walk back into her life? Well he can. He's Draco. Her Draco.

"How dare you presume my feelings? How do you know I haven't moved on? How do you know I don't love him anymore?" She said turning her face to him.

"I don't know how you don't see that you haven't moved on. That there is no way you love him. You love me. You always have. I have always loved you."

At some point Draco closed the space separating them. He took her in his arms. He stared into her face. She was melting. His smell was wafting through her senses intoxicating her. The feel of his strong arms enveloping her petite frame into him. Then there were his eyes. Those damn alluring grey pools. The ones that smoldered only for her.

His fingers began to tracing to the outline of her face as if trying to etch it into his mind. The way his breath was tickling her nose.

"I've missed the feel of you Hermione. The softness of you skin. Your pillowy lips against mine. The warmth of your body when your flushed from passion. I've missed all of it. I want it back, all of it." He said softly.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Don't do this. Draco please just don't. Because if you do this and then leave me again. I won't survive. I barely was able to survive the last time. I can't go through that again"

"I won't leave you again. I'm with you forever." Then he pressed his soft lips to hers. His hands were entangled into her soft curls. Her hands held on to his back for support. This was the way he should of kissed her that night. All his love for her was emanating from him. She felt it all from the depths of her soul.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at him. Trying to gauge his feelings, to see if they were real or not. Without saying a word she led him the rest of the way to the hotel.

When they got to the room a silent agreement had been reached between them. No talking. Just remembering the feel of each other. Making up for loss time. They silently undressed each other slowly. Trying get back to where the only things that mattered were them.

Draco pushed her gently on the bed and laid upon her. He kissed her softly first on her lips and then moved down the column of her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to secure him to her forever. She was never letting go of him again.

His hands were kneading her soft mounds. Just that simple move was enough to send her nipples into hard points. Draco's hand was caressing her curves until they made their way to her womanhood. He slipped to fingers in. It felt so familiar to her. Like he never left her. He was always there. He pumped them deftly and Hermione was biting at her lips. The passion was beginning to be unbearable in a good way. She looked into his face and saw that he was itching to be inside her now. She needed him to be there. Otherwise she would be incomplete. Hermione guided him into her and he immediately filled her with his length. Draco moved a little slow in order to prolong this moment. But she needed him to go faster, so she dug her nails into his back. Draco listened and picked up speed. Hermione kept her eyes open staring into his. She began to cry because he made this moment special for her. They were making love for the first time in eight years. Hermione saw he was crying too. He understood what this meant to her. What it meant for them. She kept that connection going until they both climaxed. Draco pulled out and pulled her close to him. They cried silently together for a little while. This memory would mean more to them then anything right now.

After time had pass, Hermione began thinking. He had yet to tell her what he had been up to since graduation. Why he really left her. She didn't want to ruin their bliss but she needed to know.

"Draco?" She said,

"Hmm" It was obvious he was beginning to doze of to sleep.

"Why did you really leave?" Hermione turned her body to face him. She found him staring up at the ceiling.

"Not now Hermione" He responded

"Why not? If we are to ever move on from this then I need to know. I deserve to know."

"I didn't say you didn't, just not now."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Draco…"

He sighed heavily and spoke. " I left you because I was a coward. I couldn't take the taunts and jabs from the Slytherins. I was seventeen and stupid. I didn't know any better. I wasn't strong like you. I couldn't handle it. So I panicked. Plus I knew my father would have murdered me and you. He would have had us hunted until we were good and dead."

"But Draco you should have told me this. You didn't give me the chance to decide for myself whether I wanted to stay with you. Even though my answer would have been yes."

"You think I wanted to leave you? There is now way in hell I wanted to do that. It was complete and utter blasphemy for me to do that. I couldn't have you live a life on the run because of me. Plus you would have been ostracized because of me. Worse than what happened at Hogwarts. You are too important for the wizarding world. You are a vital key to the advancement of it's community. I just couldn't be that selfish. I thought if I made you think I didn't love you. That the whole relationship was a ploy. You would hate me. You would feel that you were better off without me. Then you wouldn't miss me at all. I hated myself. I still do because I did none of things I said I would. I didn't marry a pureblood. In fact I moved to a little town outside of Milan. I bought a villa there and I paint. It reminded me of you. I probably painted a hundred of you just from my memory. My family disinherited me because I refused to marry anyone they picked. I would have been lying to myself and cheating which ever poor woman of someone she loved. Its ok I make money from my paintings. I had some money of my own in my Gringotts account and some from Wizard stocks. So I don't need them anymore. I had been trying to think of ways to get back to you. But I was insecure and thought maybe I was wrong and you really did stopped loving me. I figured maybe I should stick to what I said and let you hate me. But here we are. I have you back."

Hermione thought about what he said. She guessed his reasoning was somewhat valid. There was no way anyone would respect her if she married him. If she lived since Lucius would most definitely have her killed. She just wished she got a say in it.

"So where does that leave us now?" She asked after sometime.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused

"What are we? I am currently attached. Are we lovers? Are going to let another eight year pass again? What is going to happen after today?"

Draco was silent for a little bit. Then he spoke. "Well are you willing to leave that guy Ryan for me? Because if you are then I'm yours forever. No taking back. We will be in this together. I will love you forever. Beyond my last breath. I will marry you and we can start a family. The works Hermione. I'm offering you forever." He finished.

Was she really going to leave a sweet man like Ryan, who loved her? He would never dream of leaving her for anything. But if she was honest with herself she didn't love him back Draco was the only man she ever truly loved. He was back with her, to stay forever.

She was getting ready to answer but she couldn't because her boyfriend Ryan was standing in the doorway with a shocked look. It was contorted in hurt and anger.

"Ryan?" She said but he just turned out of the bedroom. Hermione grabbed her robe. She needed to explain.

When Hermione went out to the living room, she saw him calmly sitting on the couch. She expected him to be pacing and fuming mad.

"Ryan…I am so-" She was cut off with a motion of his hand.

"Don't Hermione. Because I'm not even mad. I could never be mad at you. I guess I'm a little surprised because I thought if you were unhappy you would have told me. I knew something was up with you. But I figured it was because I hadn't said I love you yet and you were jittery about it. But I see that wasn't it. You didn't love me, you were in love with someone else. I didn't know who but someone. Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes seem brighter. If someone else brought that to you then I'm happy. You deserve to be happy. I hope I find someone as great you are and that we could at least stay friends. I'll send for my things." Ryan got up and hugged Hermione goodbye. He must have seen Draco behind her because he just nodded and then left.

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even cry and he wasn't even mad. All she knew that he deserved better than her. She knew her forever was holding her right now.

She turned around in his arms. "I accept your offer. Forever"

Eight months later…

Hermione was about to walk down a beach aisle to the man she loved. Out there were a bunch of people who loved her. Harry and Ginny, The Weasley's minus Ron. She was dead to him. Neville and Luna and a whole bunch of people she worked with her. Her mum and dad. Apparently they saw her happiness was Draco Malfoy and so they conceded to be civil about it. Ryan came with his new girlfriend Vanessa. Hermione thought she was perfect for him and wished them both the best. Even Narcissa came for Draco because she loved her son and she wanted him to be happy. She couldn't bear to stay away from him. Although she altered her appearance as a safety measure against Lucius. Hermione was happy someone came for Draco. He said he didn't care if no one came. She was his family now. His life.

The music began to play and Hermione took the arm of her father. Her dress was a simple strapless white gown with lilies in her hair. She carried a bouquet of more lilies and orchids. As she walked she smiled at all the guest happy she didn't have to lose their respect because she loved someone they didn't approve of.

Then she saw his face and she knew she made the right choice. There would be no other man for her.

When she got to him they smiled at each other. A Milanese priest was performing the wedding for them in English. Both decided to keep original vows but they added a little something.

"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife? The priest said.

"I do. Forever." Draco said smiling.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do. Forever" Hermione was beside herself with happiness.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Draco and Hermione smiled and kissed each other. Both were thinking this was going to be their forever.

A/N: Whew…I hope you liked it Please review!! Oh by the way Casanove Grill is a real restaurant in Milan...I checked lol.


End file.
